


[podfic] falcon and a dove

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Merlin, which part of my dream about freedom and lightness and sailing through the air made you think what I really wanted was bondage?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] falcon and a dove

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [falcon and a dove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345873) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?tdqbi4xvd44m5oh)  
mp3 / 3:46 / 3.45MB

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] falcon and a dove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447901) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
